


heart pap-itations

by TheDragonLover



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other, reader's gender is ambiguous, written for request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonLover/pseuds/TheDragonLover
Summary: He saw you, and was totally smitten in a heartbeat. And he didn't even have one!---Drabbles for a request to write "love at first sight" for Undertale/Underfell/Underswap Papyrus.





	heart pap-itations

- **Undertale!Papyrus** -

Papyrus was doing some shopping with his brother when he nearly ran into you with his cart. He managed to catch himself in time and apologized in his usual exuberant fashion. It was your laugh that caught him off-guard. You accepted his apology and happily engaged in conversation with him. He’s not oblivious. He knows others might think it strange to see a skeleton in a grocery store with a cart full of spaghetti ingredients. And yet, your face lights up as you talk to him? You aren’t scared off or weirded out? Someone help him. Sans makes a few puns like “spha-getting your number” and Papyrus nearly  _dies_.

“ _Sans, don’t scare them off with your terrible puns!_  …Ahem! My brother is right! (If rather tactless.) We should exchange phone numbers, so we can talk more and… make spaghetti later?”

* * *

 

- **Underfell!Papyrus** -

It was all Sans’ fault that he was scouring the neighborhood. As if The Great and Terrible Papyrus would let that irritating canine escape with (now useless) trap components! He followed the barking until he found you half-beneath a house. Its collar had gotten caught, and you were trying to coax it to let you help. His shout startled you into smacking your head. Somehow, you had the patience and kindness to weather his arguing and get the dog out, although both the crawl and the animal had left some marks. Not that Papyrus found any of this attractive or anything. No, it was only respect that made him feel the need to converse with you.

“I didn’t need any help wrangling that mutt! But I suppose you made my job easier. Be thankful you could assist The Great and Terrible Papyrus…! …well? Introduce yourself! It’s common courtesy!”

* * *

 

- **Underswap!Papyrus** -

Papyrus is very go-with-the-flow, so he’s just hanging out at Muffet’s when you walk in. He doesn’t see you until you’re asking if it’s all right to sit beside him. He’s halfway through a shrug when he looks and realizes  _oh shit cutie alert_. He vocalizes how totally fine it is, and watches you in his peripherals as you make your order. He looks for something on your person to comment on, unable to keep from referencing some dumb meme. When you shoot back a sassy response, he knows he’s in trouble. You both get to talking, and before either of you leave, he’s secretly slipping you a piece of paper.

–come by muffet’s whenever you’re bored or lonely, or give me a call. XXX-XXX-XXXX. just do it.

(It’s totally a prank line. His real number is on the back.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr, using the prompt "UT/UF/US love at first sight." Thanks for the idea, lovely!
> 
> If you want to put in a request for more of this (or with different characters), or for something new, throw an ask at my writing blog, @thatdragonsdrabbles.


End file.
